Badger
Badger is a juvenile delinquent who is introduced in "Do or Die" with his best friend Tara. He is often quiet but eventually becomes comfortable enough to talk. He has shown to be a talented artist. He is another one of Mallory's love interests and kisses her. After "A Heartland Christmas", Badger isn't seen or mentioned again. History Badger's first appearance at Heartland was when Clint brought him and Tara to Heartland while they were both on probation. During that time he and Tara were kind of a flirtation in the beginning but Badger didn't talk much so they spread further and further apart. He soon gets very close to Mallory and they kiss. They have a bit of a phone relationship but then Badger tracks down his parents and is busy with them so he stops talking to Mallory. When he returns to Heartland to work for the summer, Mallory is very mad and doesn't get why he stopped talking to her when she sees him. When he walks into the barn he gets nervous because he sees Mallory and Jake flirting about Soraya's party, in the barn while brushing a horse together. Badger and Mallory go down to crazy craven's house in the middle of nowhere to feed her chickens because crazy craven had an ill hose at Heartland. Whilst there, Badger forgets to tie up his horse and when they go back to the horses they find out Badger's horse is gone. Whilst searching for the horse they fall down a covered well and Badger injures his arm. They try to climb up but its too dangerous. Soon after Jake and Jamie find them and pull them up but what they find is a skeleton and a necklace with a wedding ring on. When they arrive back they find out that the skeleton was crazy cravens husband who she thought had left her years ago. While picking berries for Mrs. Bell with Jake, Mallory, and Jamie, Badger gets stung by a bee in the back of the neck while searching for Mallory because of the previous argument they had that day. What Badger discovers is he is allergic to bee stings and by the time the group finds him he can barely breathe. Luckily Jake is allergic to bees too so he had 2 epi-pens on him, "one for each boot" as he quotes. Jake used one of his epi-pens on Badger and saved his life. Badger overhears Mallory talking to Amy in the barn about Badger being a nice guy but she still likes Jake. When Badger leaves after the summer ends Mallory is just coming back to Heartland and she kisses Badger on the cheek and says "I know you don't like goodbyes". After that the car that Badger is it starts to drive away. Badger tells the driver to stop and gets out of the car and runs over to Mallory and kisses her again. He then gets back in the car and drives away. Trivia * Jack Knight's brother, Matthew Knight, is the actor who plays Sam in "A Heartland Christmas" Category:Characters